Where the Heart Is
by Simply Snazzical
Summary: Alternate sequel to NO PLACE LIKE HOME. When your head and your heart are pulling you in opposite directions, how do you hold your life together? Especially when you're a world apart from the one you love... literally. Massington, Clam, maybe Mosh?
1. from the archives

**I wasn't getting anywhere with Don't Forget to Remember Me, as you've probably realized from a month and a half of no updates. So I have another possible plan, and I want some opinions on it!**

**Whaddya think? Should I take this idea and run with it? Review and tell me!**

* * *

**_From the People archives;_**

**January 2: Watch Out, World! Massie's going on a world tour!  
**_...Sources close to Block claim she was reluctant to leave her hometown for months..._

**June 12: Massie kicks off her sellout tour in Miami!  
**_...Her boyfriend, Derrick Harrington, was notably absent from the sold out show while Claire Lyons was in the front row..._

**June 24: Massie shops up a storm in Paris!  
**_...A bystander spilled exclusively to us a giggly phone call with someone named "J"..._

**July 2: Claire Lyons to shoot blockbuster-to-be in Boston!  
**_...Romantic comedy to cause tension with her boyfriend?..._

**July 4: ONLY IN PEOPLE! Is Massie back on the market?  
**_...Our photographers captured a dramatic fight with her boyfriend in Milan..._

**July 8: Massie parties hard in Germany!  
**_...Block was spotted hooking up with a hottie after her show last night - a hottie that's not Derrick Harrington..._

**July 25: Massie and Claire hit the Australian beaches with a flock of guys...  
**_...Both looked tense and spent more time in the water than with their boyfriends..._

**July 30: Claire Lyons reports on set for her new movie, co-starring former flame Conner Foley!  
**_...Miss Lyons was looking awfully flirty for someone supposedly in love..._

**August 4: EXCLUSIVE! Massie breaks down after sold-out Hong Kong show.  
**_...She threw her phone over the balcony of her hotel room..._

**August 6: Claire rushes to Massie's side in Japan after she collapses!  
**_...Massie reportedly blacked out and is currently in the hospital for exhaustion..._

**August 12: SPOTTED! Claire and Conner sitting in a tree...  
**_...You guessed it; K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Where's the boyfriend, Claire?..._

**August 20: Massie ends her record-breaking world tour with a grand finale in NYC.  
**_...Was that her hook up hottie from Australia greeting her backstage?..._

**September 14: Gossip Girl is the hottest show this season!  
**_...Claire and Massie shine in the uber-popular Monday-night-must..._

**September 21: Why was Massie in the Emergency Room?  
**_...We learned that a Derrick Harrington was there after a nasty accident..._

**October 6: And the pieces fall into place;  
**_...Massie spills on life, love, and following your heart in a heartfelt interview..._

**When your head and your heart are pulling you in opposite directions, how do you hold your life together?**

**The press is here to capture every tear, every moment, every piece of heartbreak.**

**Any Hollywood starlet should know that secrets are like happy endings... they don't exist.**

_Where the Heart is; _coming soon to screens near you.

* * *

**Not quite a typical trailer, is it? I felt like being different. [:**

**The whole concept is that each of the headlines is something that's going to happen. So it's kinda like a trailer, but kinda not. **

**What do you say? Continue this? I'm just not getting anywhere with DFtRM.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED.**


	2. watch out, world

**thanks for all the great reviews guys! you're all awesometastic and you made my day [:**

**let's keep it up, shall we?**

**oh, i almost forgot.**

**DISCLAIMER: it ain't mine, folks. consider this story disclaimed, because i can never remember every single chapter.**

* * *

**January 2 - NEW YORK: Watch out, World! **  
_It's official! Massie Block is going on a world tour this summer, and this is a not-to-be-missed event! At Dick Clark's Rockin' New Years Eve bash, she announced her blowout tour, which is tentatively scheduled to start mid-June - as if we needed the summer to be any hotter!_

"Don't be immature," Massie Block teased as she brushed a stray curl off Derrick Harrington's face. "It's just a party, no big deal."

Derrick huffed playfully and stretched out across the seat of the slinky black limo. "Yeah, a party with every celebrity you've ever heard of. I mean, Dick Clark's New Year's special? Half the freaking _world_ watches that. You couldn't have introduced me into the life of a Hollywood star any harder, could you? What if I make myself look like an idiot if Carmen Electra is there?"

Massie slapped his arm. "Ehmagawd! That would be a good thing. Last time I checked, _I_ was your girlfriend."

"I was just kidding, babe," Derrick said quickly, but sincerely, leaning in to kiss her. "You're too easy to get all fired up."

"Hey now, let's not stress out the star on the night when she's scheduled to perform with the Jonas Brothers, announce a world tour, introduce the country to her boyfriend, co-host a nationwide TV special with yours truly, and ring in the New Year with half the A-list," Claire Lyons joked from across the limo, finally tearing her lips off Cam's to comment.

"Girl's got a point," Massie said breathlessly, draping her cashmere scarf around her neck. She swiveled on the toasty leather seat to glance at the swirling snowfall, grimacing at the thought of covering her perfect curls with her cashmere hat. "Of course it had to snow tonight. Of _course_."

Claire widened her eyes. "You don't like it? It's so pretty, I wish I had brought my camera!"

"Like there's not gonna be a gazillion cameras all over us tonght?" Massie pointed out, smoothing down her already-smooth hair. "Hey, just for the heck of it, rate me!"

Cam snickered. "Rate you? Seriously?"

Massie pouted. "Well, maybe I just like being told how hawt I am! I have a big night tonight!" She laughed and whipped a fur-trimmed mitten at his head.

"Alright, alright, I got it!" Derrick started. "Massie is looking super duper hot in a hot little dress thing in dark blue and hot see-through tights that are driving me crazy and her hair is all shiny and... _hot_, and her shoes are old boots and her lips are dark pink and so, so kissable-" Derrick was cut off with hysterical laughter from Claire and Cam and a passionate kiss from Massie.

Claire wiped her eyes and fought off more laughter. "Let me take care of this. Massie is rocking a navy knit Marc Jacobs minidress over sheer tights with vintage leather cowboy boots. Ralph, right? Her hair is in fabulous loose curls, her makeup is fit for national TV, and her cashmere ivory mittens and hat add the perfect touch. 10, for sure."

"Mine was better," Derrick muttered. "You left out the part about her kissable lips."

Massie ignored him and beamed. "You don't want to be rated, do you?"

Claire shook her head, letting her straight blonde hair fall into her face.

"Thought so. Anyways, Claire is looking as stunning as ever with her skinny, super dark wash True Religions tucked into limited-edition cream Cardy Uggs and a cute silk bomber jacket that matches the Uggs. Her hair is silky straight and her raspberry colored army-style cap is ah-dorable! 10, 10, 10!" Massie said as quickly as she could, collapsing with a giggle on Derrick's shoulder.

"You don't take no for an answer, do you?" Claire shook her head with a smile at her best friend.

"I'm Massie Block," She answered, major amounts of "duh" in her voice.

Bright lights seeped into the limo as they glided to a stop under a runway of street lamps, a red carpet unfolded in front of them. Massie couldn't help but to beam. Her life was absolutely perfect. She had the best friend, the best boyfriend, the best clothes, the best job, the best everything.

She had sat Derrick down to have a talk about the impending tour, which equaled to three months away from each other. With his soccer camp and her high profile, spending the summer together wouldn't be a possibility. She had set limits with her agent of three months _max_ before coming back home to shoot Gossip Girl. And it was all working out perfectly. All the pieces of her life puzzle were fitting together.

"Ready?" She whispered in Derrick's ear.

He forced a smile. "I'm doing this for you, Mass."

"I know. I love you," She said as sweetly as she could.

"I love you too. Which is why I'm doing this," He repeated, scowling at the mass of press that encircled the car.

"Let's rock this," Massie cheered, leaning over Derrick to swing the door open.

He stepped out first before helping her out into the flurry of chaos and snow.

"Remember, just keep it casual. Give them minimum details," Massie advised him under her breath, earning a nod.

"Massie Block! How are you? You're looking fantastic tonight, as always," The first reporter gushed, thrusting a microphone under her nose.

"Aw, thanks! I'm so excited to be here; this is something I've wanted to do since forever! It was so generous of the network to invite me," Massie chirped, sliding her hand into Derrick's back pocket to comfort him.

The reporter's attention immediately flipped to Derrick. "And who is this?"

"I'm Derrick. You all probably know me as Massie Block's boyfriend, though," Derrick grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist.

The reporter laughed, her dried-out curls bouncing and frizzing. "Oh, you are a cute one! Give me the details," She said conspiratorially, winking at the camera.

"Well, we've known each other since way back when in middle school, and what can I say? Block's an amazing girl and I'm just a lucky guy," Derrick answered smoothly. Massie was undeniably impressed. He was acting like he'd been doing this forever.

"How sweet! He's a keeper, isn't he Mass?" She swooned, her beady eyes turning back to Massie, who tried not to wince at the flippant use of the nickname typically reserved for close friends.

"Absolutely. It's been great talking to you, see you around soon!" She said brightly before tugging Derrick off along the chain of cameras.

Nearly half an hour later, they finished the exhausting round of interviews and made it into the VIP room. Derrick watched with wide eyes as Massie greeted and hugged Gwen and Fergie and all three of the Jonas Brothers.

"I can't get over the fact that you _know_ these people." He gazed around the star-packed room before turning his impressed stare back to her.

"Well, you know them too now," She feebly attempted to joke, but settled for hugging him and leaning her head against his chest. He rubbed her back softly, letting her cling to him.

Finally, she pulled back and sighed. "I better go. I have to go prep for the show, we start broadcasting in an hour. Go play pool with Cam and Kevin and Joe."

He kissed her quickly before she ran off to the stage. She paused to tip her head back and stick her tongue out for a snowflake, savoring the refreshing burst of winter.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and marched up the steps to the grand platform of a stage, bowing a kiss to the masses of shrieking fans.

She had it all. Everything a girl could possibly want. And if she got her way, that was the way things would stay.

And Massie Block always got her way.

Didn't she?

* * *

**r e v i e w !**


	3. meet the manager

"You all are amazing, you're the reason I love what I do!" Massie paused and took a step back, breathless after her performance.

Twisting a stray curl back into place, she casually sought out Derrick backstage. He flashed her a cheesy grin and even cheesier thumbs-up, and she rolled her eyes playfully but smiled back all the same.

"I know I've been teasing you all about a big announcement lately, so what do you say I tell you just in time for the new year?" She called out to a round of thunderous screams.

"This never gets old," She sighed to herself, basking in the spotlight. Focusing her amber eyes back on the crowd, she paused again, loving the suspense.

"What would you say… If I told you I'm kicking off a world tour this summer?" She beamed, then winced slightly at the roar of applause that met her announcement.

Subtly, she turned to face Derrick, who quickly composed his face into an encouraging smile. Naturally, he wasn't pleased that his girlfriend would be taking off around the world for the summer, but between his soccer and her… Massie-ness, they agreed that it would be tough, but they would make it work.

"That's right! I'm so ah-mazingly excited about this and I hope you are too!" Massie widened her eyes, fully aware of the effect of the innocent look, and noticing Derrick's growing impatience, she finished, "So I definitely have the very best fans ever, and you better have the very best new years ever! Hope to see you all on tour, happy new year!"

With a wink and a handful of blown kisses, Massie exited the stage to massive applause and sank into Derrick's arms.

"Have I told you lately how I think you're pretty much Superwoman?" Derrick asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, but I know that without having to be told," Massie smirked, pulling him down the stairs towards the VIP room.

"Block, you wound me," Derrick pouted dramatically, swiveling to face her. "There I was, trying to compliment my girlfriend, only to have her throw it back in my –"

Massie, still one step above him, swiftly shut him up with a kiss. "Better?"

Derrick grinned. "Much."

Scoffing, Massie flung open the door and found herself engulfed in a hug from Claire.

"You were fabulous, Mass, but of course I wouldn't expect anything less." Claire giggled and Cam waved before she tugged him back towards Taylor Swift and the karaoke machine.

"Does she ever slow down?" Derrick wondered. "She must be part Energizer bunny."

"Probably," Massie agreed, tossing her hair to tousle her strategically-messy curls. "Personally, I'm ready to spa, spa, and spa by now. If Joe had dragged me around that stage any more, I would have slapped him. All that bouncing around on stage is just over the top."

Derrick widened his eyes in faux-surprise. "Did Massie, Massie Block, just say that something was… _Over the top_?"

Massie steeled her eyes into a fierce glare before bursting out laughing again. "You're my boyfriend, Harrington. Aren't you supposed to be getting me a drink or throwing rose petals at me or sweeping me off my feet or something?"

Derrick crinkled his nose. "Well, you know me, always the thoughtful and sensitive boyfriend."

Massie nodded absentmindedly, scanning the crowded room and the picturesque view of Times Square through the massive windows. "Given.."

"Massie, darling! Great performance, great speech, great way to get the country thrilled for your tour! We'll have it sold out before we even release the tickets. What a money maker, this one is." A sleek, grinning man slipped his arm protectively over Massie's shoulder, his loud voice attracting numerous stares.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Hey Michael. You've met my boyfriend Derrick, haven't you?" She turned to Derrick, and said, "And you remember my agent, of course."

Derrick smirked. "How could I forget?"

Michael was still talking loudly to a cluster of men in Gawd-awful suits far too formal for the occasion. "Brilliant, brilliant I tell you! My little superstar is going to take over the world."

Massie bluntly picked up Michael's hand and dropped it unceremoniously, and then slightly more subtly mouthed to Derrick, "Let's escape?"

Derrick grabbed her hand and tugged her through the crowd before both of them collapsed in a booth, laughing.

"Maybe I have a career as a mastermind kidnapper," Derrick mused.

"And maybe I have one as a professional wrestler," Massie countered, grinning wickedly.

Derrick pointed to her heeled boots. "Why wrestle when you can take someone out with one of those wicked pointy things?"

"Because I shouldn't have to quote, 'take anyone out,'" Massie explained, twirling her bracelets demurely. "That's your job, _boyfriend._"

Derrick opened his mouth to retort but quickly thought better of it. "Let's get out of here? I mean, it's been nice catching up with the A-List of the world, but some Black Ops and Hot Cheetos sound pretty good right now…" He trailed off.

Massie considered. "Make it The Notebook and sugar-free-chocolate-dipped-strawberries and consider it done, done, and done."

"Rock paper scissors?" Derrick smiled his most charming smile.

"Not a chance," Massie shot back. "I'll text C and then we're out of here!"

Within the hour they were back at the Block Estate, with a crystal tray of strawberries, bowl of melted chocolate, and a romantic kiss in the rain playing on the movie screen.

"Why this movie?" Derrick groaned, his eyes twitching to the Block's legendary movie closet. "You must own every movie in the world, and it has to be this sappy love story!"

"It's not just a sappy love story!" Massie protested. "It kind of reminds me of you. Of us."

Derrick tilted his head. "I don't get it."

Massie slapped him affectionately. "Well, they challenge each other. They're not afraid to mess with each other and put each other in their place when they need it. They're different, and they balance each other out. No matter how much time or distance separates them, they always find their way back to each other, because that's love. Does that sound familiar to you? Did that get through that thick hair and even thicker head of yours?"

"Sure, sure," Derrick nodded, knowing not to get in the way of Massie on a rampage.

Feeling a familiar buzz, Massie reached for her phone, sliding her perfectly manicured thumb across the screen to unlock it.

**UNKNOWN NUMBER: **_Mass. Can you come outside? It's important._

Massie frowned. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to grab some popcorn."

Derrick nodded, and the second she left the room, he jumped towards the movie closet.

"And _don't _even think about changing it!" Her voice shouted from up the stairs.

Hesitantly, Massie unlocked the front door, tightening her jacket around her thin shoulders.

The biting December – or January, actually – wind whooshed through the doorframe as she opened it and stepped out into the dark.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

She bit back a scream when a warm hand grabbed her arm. "Mass?"


End file.
